Braised Beef Maitre Menan
Description The Beef for this richly aromatic dish must be marinated for 48 hours, so start preparations 2 or 3 days before you plan to serve it. Naturally, this is wonderful dish for reheating, with only the potatoes cooked at the last minute. Servers 6 person. Ingredients * 3 pounds Beef chuck roast, rolled and tied * 5 cups Jordan Cabernet Sauvignon * 2 carrots, peeled and diced * 1 large yellow onion, roughly chopped * 2 sprigs thyme * 2 sprigs marjoram * 1 whole head garlic, unpeeled, root removed, cut in half * 2 pounds Veal knuckles (or 1 pound sliced Veal shanks) * kosher salt and freshly ground pepper * 3 tablespoons peanut oil * 5 cups homemade veal stock, or * frozen concentrated veal stock diluted with water * 1 to 2 tablespoons tomato paste * 1 bouquet garni (see below) * 1 to 2 tablespoons sherry vinegar * 2 tablespoons butter * 2 tablespoons cornstarch, mixed with a little cold water * Boiled potatoes * Chopped parsley * --- bouquet garni: * 3 sprigs parsley * 2 sprigs thyme * 2 sprigs marjoram or oregano * 2 bay leaves * 2 small, leafy celery ribs Directions # Bind all ingredients together with kitchen string. # Place the Beef in a large ceramic or stainless steel bowl. Add the carrots, onions, thyme, marjoram, and garlic. Pour in the red wine. Cover bowl with plastic wrap and refrigerate for 48 hours, turning meat occasionally. # Preheat oven to 400 °F. Put Veal knuckles in a roasting pan and roast, turning to brown on all sides, about 30 minutes. # Remove Beef from marinade, pat dry with paper towels, and season liberally with salt and pepper. Heat the oil in a large, heavy pot equipped with a cover over medium-high heat. Add the Beef and brown on all sides, turning as it browns, about 15 minutes. Remove Beef from pot and reduce heat to medium. Add the drained, marinated vegetables, except the garlic. Cook, stirring occasionally, until caramelized, about 15 minutes. # Return Beef to the pot with vegetables. Add Veal knuckles, wine marinade, garlic, veal stock, tomato paste, and bouquet garni. (Liquid should cover meat by 1 or 2 inches.) Bring to a boil over medium-high heat, then reduce heat to low, cover pot and simmer, turning Beef occasionally, until meat is easily pierced with a fork, about 3 hours. # Remove Beef and set aside. Increase heat to medium and simmer broth to concentrate flavors and reduce volume, 15 to 20 minutes. Remove and discard Veal knuckles, garlic and bouquet garni. Strain broth through a fine sieve into a bowl and skim off fat; then return liquid to rinsed pot. Stir in sherry vinegar and butter to balance flavors. Taste sauce, and adjust seasoning with salt and pepper. Bring to a simmer and add cornstarch mixture, stirring until it thickens, about 30 seconds. Remove strings from Beef, cut meat into thick pieces and return to sauce to heat through. Serve with boiled potatoes and garnish with parsley. Category:Beef Recipes Category:Bouquet garni Recipes Category:Cabernet Sauvignon Recipes Category:Jordanian Meat Dishes Category:Jordanian Recipes Category:Kosher salt Recipes Category:Marjoram Recipes Category:Oregano Recipes Category:Peanut oil Recipes